What Does A Legionnaire Do On April 1st?
by JudeDeluca
Summary: The actual April Fool's fic. No bull. A short collection of drabbles on how certain Legionnaires, and siblings, like to prank others on the trickest day of the year.


Disclaimer: I do not own Legion.

Okay, look, this is the real one. I know it's not what you guys were expecting, but, he, gimme a break, the wheels of creativity aren't always spinning. Besides, the guys on Legion World already thought up the good ones. Still, here's what Legionnaires do on April Fools.

* * *

Cosmic Boy was going over a ledger of the Legion's budget over the last month, when he was stopped by this huge behemoth. Gray skin and dirty clawed hands. Pus leaking out of pimples and zits on it's forehead and butt crack. Sharp, pointed fangs and glowing red eyes. Stringy, greasy hair with bugs and lice living in it.

Cos rolled his eyes.

"Okay Cham, you can knock it off." He said to the thing.

The creature just stood there.

"I mean, please, of course I know it's April Fool's Day. You honestly think I'm gonna get scared THAT easily?" Cos asked.

The creature nodded its head.

"Aren't you a bit old to be doing this kind of thing? It sets a bad image for the rest of the team if everyone found out you still did stuff like this on April Fool's Day."

The creature looked angry.

"First off, that disguise isn't even original. The fangs aren't that sharp and the claws are definetly NOT threatening. You can change back right now. Sorry to spoil your fun."

"Hey Cos, we're ordering out for dinner. You want KFC or Naltorian?" Cham asked as he walked in the room. He blanked when he saw the creature. Cos looked like he was going to sh!t himself.

"Cham? Cham?! But then, who, I-"

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The creature roared in their faces.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" Cos and Cham screamed.

The two frightened Legionnaires ran screaming from the room, when the beast started to change shape, turning into...

Yera, Colossal Boy's girlfriend.

"April Fools."

...

Lightning Lad walked into the kitchen to find his little sister Ayla struggling with a bright red can.

"Hey Garth, would you like some peanut brittle?" Ayla asked. Her brother smirked, obviously knowing that the can was loaded with fake snakes that jump out the minute the can is opened.

"Ayla, please, you think I was born yesterday?"

"Sorry." Ayla looked down, sad her prank didn't work. Her brother had started to make a cup of coffee.

"Where's the sugar?" He asked her.

"In the pantry."

"Thanks." Garth said.

He opened the cupboard door, and...

A BUNCH OF BATS FLEW OUT!

"Aah!" Garth said as he fell to the floor.

Suddenly, the cupboard door below the sink burst open, and a man with an axe sticking out of his forehead grabbed Garth's leg.

"BOO!"

"AAAHH!!" Garth screamed. He ran off, as the man got up and took off his mask.

"April Fools!" Ayla and Abel said together.

...

Tinya stoped by a mirror to fix her lipstick.

"Perfect." She said.

"Yes you are." Her reflection said to her.

"AAAAHHH!!"

Princess Projectra walked out from behind the corner of the hall after Tinya had fled.

"April Fools."

...

"Hey Lu, have a seat." Bouncing Boy offered Triplicate Girl the chair next to him.

"Thanks, Bouncy."

And sat on the whoopee cushion.

"April Fools!" Bouncy cried as he laughed and Lu blushed.

"Bouncy that is so gross." Lu said as Saturn Girl came into the room. "Farting is sick."

"Hey there is no way you could've heard that in the other room." Imra told her. The other two gaped at the girl from Titan, who was not in on the joke, and they weren't sure if she was joking herself.

...

Chameleon Boy and Karate Kid creeped into a snoring Lightning Lad's room, preparing to dip his hand in a bowl of warm water.

"Are you sure?" Val asked.

'Yeah, this'll be great." Cham snickered as he held the bowl.

"But isn't this kinda juvenile?"

"Come on, for ol' Spark Plug?"

The two silently held the bowl up to Garth's hand, and dipped it in, when...

ZZZZZTTTT!!!

The two got sent flying out of the room, hair and antennae frizzed black. Garth smirked in bed as he turned over.

"April Fools."

Never mix water with a guy who hurls lightning.

Fin.


End file.
